disney_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezra Bridger
|Hair Color = Raven Black |Eye Color = Sapphire Blue |Birthday = 19 BBY, Empire Day |Marital Status = Single |Height = 5'7" |Occupation(s) = Thief and Pickpocket Jedi Padawan Lieutenant Commander of the Rebel Alliance |Nickname = Loth-Rat (by Imperial Officers) Jabba the Hutt Kid Dev Morgan Orphan Apprentice Lando Calrissian Padawan Commander Bridger Lieutenant Commander Bridger Padawan Jabba Young Jedi The Padawan Young One Child The Boy Jedi}} |Family = Mira Bridger Ephraim Bridger Kanan Jarrus Hera Syndulla Sabine Wren Garazeb Orrelios Chopper |Romances = Sabine Wren |Friends = The Bendu Azmorigan Wedge Antilles Battle Droids Kalani Klik-Klak Saw Gerrera AP-5 Mart Mattin Gooti Terez Jonner Jin R3-A3 Ryder Azadi Fenn Rau Tristan Wren Ursa Wren Alrich Wren Bo-Katan Kryze Loth-wolves}} |Teacher = Kanan Jarrus Hera Syndulla Ahsoka Tano Darth Maul Yoda White Loth-wolf |Rivals = Garazeb Orrelios C1-10P |Enemies = |Interests = Jedi Training Helping others in need Sabine's Artwork Rebelling against the Empire |Affiliation = Jedi Order Alliance to Restore the Republic Ghost Crew |Education = Jedi Training by Kanan Jarrus |Power = The Force |Talent = Expert Thief and Pickpocket Skilled Swordsman Skilled Marksman |Paraphernalia = Lightsaber DL_44 heavy blaster pistol Energy Slingshot |Status = Alive |First appearance = Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion |Voice = Taylor Gray |Skin Color = Tan |Last appearance = Family Reunion - and Farewell|Boss = Alliance to Restore the Republic Mon Mothma Hera Syndulla (Captain)}} Ezra Bridger is an orphaned teenager from the planet Lothal and the main protagonist of the animated television series, Star Wars Rebels. Growing up on the streets of Lothal after his parents were taken away, Ezra became a pickpocket and stole only to survive until he met the Ghost crew and was unknowingly Force-sensitve. After a mission joining the Rebel Alliance when he was only fourteen years old, Ezra was adopted by Kanan Jarrus as began to train as his Jedi Padawan. Biography Background Ezra Bridger was born on the planet Lothal in 19 BBY to Mira and Ephraim Bridger. In a twist of Fate, Ezra was born on the day the Galactic Empire had been founded two days before the Skywalker twins, Luke and Leia. Unknown to his parents, Ezra was a child born with a strong connection to the Force. As he grew up, Ezra's parents hoped to make the Galaxy a safer place for their son and would send out broadcasts from the basement of their home and spoke out against the Empire. Growing up, Ezra came to know several friends of his parents, such as Morad Sumar and the Rodian Tseebo. Ryder Azzadi, the governor of Lothal at the time, supported the Bridgera and Ezra had enough memory to remember Ryder when they would meet each other years later. Throughout his childhood, Ezra would occasionally trigger "strange abilities", which allowed him to see into the future. At the time, Ezra didn't know the true nature of these abilities, which, in truth, was the Force. At seven years old, Ezra lost his parents when they were taken from the Empire and charged with crimes of treason. After his house was marked off limits to live in, Ezra was forced to begin a life in the streets. He apprenticed under Ferpil Wallaway, who taught him to be a thief and befriended Moreena Krai, a girl his age and was aware of his thieveing nature. However, she and her parents left for Alderaan to live with her grandmother after the Empire caused them too much devastation. A couple of weeks before the meeting of the Ghost crew, Ezra participated in bringing down Lieutenant Jenkes with the bounty hunter Bossk. Though they managed to reveal his crimes, Ezra was disappointed that all he got out of it was seventy five credits. Meeting the Spectres Spark of Rebellion One day, Ezra stole several jogan, a fruit native to Lothal from a vender whom he helped avoid arrest, Ezra spotted several Imperials loading their cargo of weapons and food supply. Through the unknown use of the Force, Ezra felt the presence of former Jedi Padawan Kanan Jarrus, who also sensed the teenager. However, Ezra quickly hid when Kanan turned around and trying to find the presence he felt. In the following conflict, Ezra witnessed Jarrus, Lasat Garazeb Orrelios and Mandalorian, Sabine Wren attack the Imperials and set off at explosion. When Ezra overheard the Imperials' concern of the crates were to be protected at all costs, he used the situation to his advantage. As soon as the rebels dealt with the Imperials, Ezra hopped on one of the speeder bikes and "thanked' Kanan and Zeb for doing the heavy lifting before he escaped with the shipment they were trying to get. Following this, Ezra because aware that Sabine, Kanan and Zeb were in pursuit. As he ran away, Ezra encountered Sabine, who admitted that Ezra pulled a gutsy move but warned him of Zeb, who would no doubt end him and wished him luck before taking her blaster and taking two of the three crates with her. As Ezra continued to make his escape, he saw only Kanan (who had Zeb stand down) following close behind before fleeing and attempted to get away. However, Kanan managed to get in Ezra's way, causing the teenager to stop before they collided. Kanan attempted to get Ezra to surrender the crate but the teenager refused and flew away, wishing Kanan a good day. However, a TIE attacked the teenager, only managing to destroy the bike and miraculously, Ezra and one crate survived. The TIE attacked to kill Ezra but Ghost and Kanan rescued Ezra by destroying the TlE. Kanan offered the teenager a ride due to more TIEs getting in their way. Seeing no alternative, Ezra decided to take Kanan's offer but also began running with the crate. As Kanan told Ezra to leave the crate, the boy unknowingly used the Force by jumping the long distance with the crate in tow. However, the teenager struggled before the hidden Jedi came to help him up. Now aboard the Ghost, Ezra found himself face to face with the disappointed Ghost crew. He instantly developed a rivalry with Zeb and the two argued over who had true ownership of the crate Ezra managed to get away with. The teenager used this as an excuse and said the crate was his because he got to it first. Kanan stopped Ezra and Zeb from fighting, claiming the crate was theirs because it was always about who is last instead. Before he left, Kanan ordered Zeb and Sabine to keep an eye on Ezra, who was begrudgingly left with the two and wanted to return home. during the attack, the teenager infuriated Zeb, who locked Ezra up in a supply closet after becoming irritated with the teenager. However, through all his uses of escape in the past, Ezra snuck into the air vents of the ship; meanwhile, his absence didn't go unnoticed by Kanan, who demanded to know where the kid went. The vent was not enough to support Ezra's weight and he fell into the area where the guns below deck were. To Ezra's amazement, he was in space but fear of dying overcame Ezra saw the TIE fighters attacking the Ghost. However, he came face to face with the Mandalorian girl he met earlier and attempted to flirt with Wren but Orrelios interrupted Bridger before they disappeared into hyperspace. Ezra initially refused until he was convinced by Hera to warn Kanan, Zeb and Sabine about the trap. Finding Zeb and Kanan, Ezra warned them of the trap after being sent by Hera, forcing the rebels to flee. However, in the chaos, Alexsandr Kallus grabbed Ezra. and Zeb tried to find a way to hit Kallus without harming Ezra but thought it was a lost cause and was forced to abandon the boy to his fate. Imprisoned on Kallus' Star Destroyer, Ezra thought he was being held there for information; however, Kallus revealed that he was using Ezra as bait to lure the Ghost crew to Lothal. He was soon stripped of his belongings, but Ezra only managed to hold onto Kanan's holocron. Frustrated, he threw it across the room before calming down, while trying to think. Through Ezra's patience, he managed to open the Jedi Holocron, revealing a recording made by Obi-Wan Kenobi, much to Ezra's shock and it led him to realize he needed to find a way to rescue himself while doubting the Ghost crew would return for him. Ezra tricked the Stormtroopers guarding him by feigning a sudden air attack, which lured them into the cell and with the door open, Ezra was able to escape to the armory and reclaim his belongings while taking a Stormtrooper cadet helmet and sneaking into the Star Destroyer's vents. Through the helmet, Ezra was able to learn through the communications that the Wookiees were being led to the space mines of Kessel and that the Imperials were aware of Ezra's escape. Through one of the transmissions, the Stormtroopers revealed that the Ghost ''had returned, Ezra realized they had come to rescue him, much to his surprise. Ezra found Zeb, Sabine and Kanan, where he quickly discarded the cadet helmet and followed the rebels back to the Ghost, where Zeb forced Ezra to go on first so they wouldn't lose him again. Following the escape, Ezra thanked Hera for returning. The Twi'lek prepared to get Ezra back to Lothal to his parents; however, Ezra revealed he was an orphan. Ezra then told Hera, Sabine and Kanan that the Wookiees were being taken to Kessel, which immediately alarmed the crew because Wookiees would not survive the environment due to being born in the forest. Deciding to finish the mission, Ezra announced that he was accompanying them to the planet. Hera did as she was told and set a course for Kessel. While they were on Kessel, Kanan and his team (apart from Hera) provided the distraction while Ezra was able to slip to the Wookiee slaves and free them. Soon the Ghost Crew was cornered and forced to hide. During the chaos, Ezra had spotted Kitwarr running but chose not to follow him. Finding no alternative, Kanan announced to Hera they were doing a twenty-two pick-up. Confused, Ezra asked Kanan to tell him what the secret was and the man revealed that he was about to let everyone in on the secret. Taking his lightsaber out, Kanan revealed himself to be a Jedi to Ezra and the rest of the Imperials, who focused all their fire on the Jedi. With the distraction, Zeb ushered the Wookiees inside one of the crates, Ezra saw one of the Wookiees calling out for his child. Seeing Kanan busy with the stormtroopers and Zeb and Sabine too busy attending to the Wookiees, Ezra ran after Kitwarr and the stormtrooper who chased him and ignoring Zeb's calls and unaware that Kallus was following him. Ezra confronted the Stormtrooper about to attack Kitwarr and used his energy slingshot to ward the stormtrooper off, thus saving the young Wookiee. As Ezra tried to unlock Kitwarr's binders, he was soon face to face with Kallus, who falsely believed Ezra to be Kanan's apprentice. However, the boy while protecting Kitwarr revealed he was no Jedi and that he worked with no one. In that moment, Ezra and Kitwarr were saved from Kallus by Kanan's arrival and quickly boarded the Ghost, where Kitwarr was reunited with his father. After the Wookiees departed, the crew decided to return Ezra back to his home During this time, Ezra stole Kanan's lightsaber yet again. When they arrived on the planet, Ezra returned Kanan's holocron to him but later, ran back to his tower with the lightsaber in his possession. However, Ezra felt Kanan's presence and inquired what the Force was. The former Jedi explained it was what kept the galaxy bound together and informed Ezra that he was Force-sensitive just like him because he wouldn't have been able to open the holocron. Kanan gave Ezra two choices: to remain on Lothal and keep the Lightsaber as a useless relic but Kanan offered Ezra the choice to become a member of the Ghost crew and his Padawan. Kanan left Ezra to think it through before departing. After a hard decision, Ezra returned Kanan's lightsaber, and decided to learn from Kanan the ways of the Force. Personality Physical Appearance Abilities and skills Weapons and Equipment Relationships Kanan Jarrus Kanan and Ezra had a different kind of relationship that was not the typical one between master and apprentice, nearly similar to Ahsoka's relationship with Anakin. Ezra saw Kanan as more of a father than a Master Before meeting each other, Ezra and Kanan felt each other's presence through the Force, but Ezra had quickly hid from Kanan's sight when he tried finding where the Force was coming from. They were indifferent to each other and when they first met, Ezra and Kanan began wondering who the other person was. Hera noted the similarities between the two. Kanan came to extras rescue when the TIE fighters were after them, with Ezra reluctant accepting the Jedi's help. After Hera suspected that Ezra was Force sensitive, Kanan tested the teenager by letting him take his Jedi Holocron and if Ezra was Force sensitive, he would be able to open it. During their mission to rescue the Wookies, when Ezra was captured by Agent Kallus, Kanan was the deciding vote to save Ezra by siding with Hera and Chopper. While they were on Kessel, Kanan came to Ezra's and a Wookie child, Kitwar's rescue yet again and helped the boys escape. At the end of the episode, Kanan learned that Ezra passed his test and that he was indeed Force-sensitive. Kanan was the first to inform Ezra that he was strong with the Force and offered to take him on as a student and teach him the ways of the Jedi. After much time of thinking, Ezra returned Kanan his lightsaber and at that moment on, they were Master and Apprentice. Kanan was hesitant in training Ezra the ways of the Force , as he delayed Ezra's Jedi training in "Droids in Distress," but Kanan decided to teach him after Ezra saved Zeb from Agent Kallus. Despite starting to teach Ezra, Kanan began believing he was unfit to mentor a Padawan. When the crew learned Luminara Unduly supposedly survived the Clone Wars, Only thinking of what was best for Ezra, Kanan thought she would be better at teaching his Padawan instead. However because of her death, Kanan decided to stay Ezra's teacher. By the end of the episode, Kanan told Ezra he was not abandoning him and only wanted Ezra to have the best teacher. Ezra revealed he wanted Kanan to be his. Kanan realized he was done trying to teach his Padawan but that he was going to teach Ezra. They stick with each other, both Master and apprentice reconciling with one another and this time, trying lightsaber skills without Zeb and Chopper watching them. Though it was his idea to send Ezra undercover in an Imperial Academy, Kanan was reluctant to allow Ezra take this mission alone. He warmly welcomed Ezra back, glad to see that his Padawan was safe and that he missed being on the Ghost. Starting in "Empire Day", Kanan took his role as Ezra's Master seriously. When he learned of how Ezra grew up on the streets alone without his parents, Kanan felt sympathy for his Padawan. In season four, Ezra and Kanan grew closer, with Kanan still guiding Ezra and learning about the Loth-wolves. Kanan sacrificed himself to save Ezra, Sabine, and Hera, which greatly devastated all three of them. When he was in the world between worlds, Ezra wanted to save Kanan from his death but Ahsoka (whom he had just rescued) advised against him, reminding Ezra that his Master died protecting him and that Kanan's sacrifice would be in vain and that he must let go of his Master, like she did with her own. Before he left, Kanan's voice echoed to Ezra, telling his padawan that the Force would always be with him. Ezra later followed Kanan's example and later sacrificed himself by leaving with the Purgills and vanishing into hyperspace with Thrawn. Hera Syndulla Hera and Ezra are very good friends and they have a loving relationship similar to a mother is of her son. For example, Hera and Ezra will love and protect one another as much as she will be stern with him. This was shown in "Rebel Resolve," where Hera cancelled the search for Kanan while she did want to save him, she had to reluctantly suspend it to keep Ezra protected and safe. In the first episode, Hera was impressed with Ezra, especially learning that he had upped Kanan and suspected that Ezra was Force sensitive., It being her idea to recruit Ezra as a crew member and an Apprentice for Kanan. Hera also helped Ezra become a better person and that helping others rather than your self is a rather selfless act. It was also Hera who wanted to rescue Ezra from the Empire yet again. , feeling responsible for him being there in first place. Ultimately, Hera and her crew came back for Ezra, which surprised him as he escaped on his own. When he met Hera again, Ezra expressed gratitude to Hera for rescuing him. The Twi'lek promised to bring him back to Lothal. However, when Ezra revealed he didn't have any parents, Hera looked sympathetic to him but the boy quickly rubbed it off and told the crew that the Wookie prisoners were being sent to the mines of Kessel. When he announced he was going to help them, Hera expressed proudness in Ezra and allowed him on the notion. Afterwards, Ezra joined the crew at the end of the episode after Kanan took him on as an Jedi apprentice(Spark of Rebellion) Following this, Hera warmly welcomed Ezra as their newest member and gave him the codename Spectre 6. During that same episode, while Ezra was furious with Zeb because he kicked the teenager out of their room, but after Hera explained why Zeb was upset, he was convinced by her to cut Zeb some slack. Hera called him a good man and asked about Ezra's Jedi training with Kanan. However, Ezra revealed that it hasn't happened yet, leading Hera to become slightly upset with Kanan, who had not yet start Ezra's Jedi training like he promised and scolded Kanan for denying his apprentice lessons. ("Droid in Distress") Ezra disagrees with Hera at times, especially when she suspended the search for Kanan. He went behind her back and took control while defying Heras's orders. At first angry with him, Hera said she was proud of Ezra, who responded he learned from both her and Kanan and that he took lead. In season 3, Hera was proud of Ezra becoming a Lieutenant Commander but grew angry when she learned he turned his recon mission into a recovery one and suspended his command. She later taught Ezra how to fly and helped him become a better pilot. Sabine Wren Ezra and Sabine were very close due to being the youngest members of the ''Ghost crew. Because of his younger age, Ezra sees Sabine as an older sister to him. When they first met, Sabine and her team intercepted Ezra, who was stealing the crates Sabine and her adopted family were trying to obtain. Upon first seeing her face after she unmasked herself, Ezra developed a major crush on Sabine, who was mildly agitated with him whenever he tried to flirt with her.Like Zeb, she was willing to leave Ezra behind with the Imperials back in the pilot episode, believing it would be a hopeless, futile cause. Despite this, Sabine helped rescue him and told Zeb to make sure ''everyone ''got on board before taking off, showing she didn't want to risk coming back for Ezra or lose him again. After Ezra disappeared into hyperspace with Grand Admiral Thrawn and the war was over, Sabine, with Ahsoka, set out on a quest to bring Ezra back home. Garazeb Orrelios Initially starting off as rivals, Zeb and Ezra soon formed a friendship when they both stole a TIE fighter and learned to work together instead of fighting with each other. Since then, the two developed a brotherly relationship. Despite fighting each other and constantly teasing one another, Zeb and Ezra truly care for one another, as they always help each other when the other is in danger. They grew closer in season 2. During the Siege of Lothal, Zeb looked concerned for Ezra when he ran off to the smoke rising from Tarkintown and shouted for Ezra to stop but Kanan stopped Zeb. Another moment the duo had was Ezra shouted for Zeb to run when the Clone Troopers used him as bait. Later, Ezra joined Zeb and Sabine to retrieve medical supplies. Though he is reluctantly allowing Ezra in the mission, Zeb still tolerates Ezra on the mission. However, the kid manages to provoke Zeb and challenging him to finding the medical supplies first. When Sabine returned and told Zeb that Ezra was captured by the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother, Zeb grew immediately concerned for the teenager and would later go to rescue Ezra and Sabine from the Inquisitors. Ezra (and Sabine) later thanked Zeb for saving their lives. After Ezra learned of his parents'deaths, Zeb looked at his surrogate brother with sympathy and offered Ezra his condolences. After rescuing Hera and everyone but Kanan returned, Ezra was the one to inform Zeb of their friend's death. Seeing his friend's distress, Zeb hugged Ezra and they mourned their loss together. Zeb later helped Ezra get to the Lothal Temple and carried him when Ezra was knocked out be deactivating the portal in the world between works. Zeb helped save the people of Lothal and was deeply saddened by Ezra's sacrifice to save his friends with hope that they will be reunited with each other in the future. Chopper Ezra and Chopper first met when he was sneaking around in the Ghost near Kanan's room. Though Chopper barely knew him, he seemed to agree with Hera to go rescue him when he was captured by the Empire. Over time, Chopper loved to play pranks on both Ezra and Zeb and was mostly the reason for the boys' constant fighting. Though over time it's shown that the two have formed a friendship as seen when they were trying to rescue Kanan and Chopper went along with his plan and Ezra having faith in him that he will succeed in his part of the mission. Since that mission, Ezra and Chopper's friendship has grown more, as Chopper was worried about Ezra when he started to wonder who he should really be. When Ezra found out his parent died during an escape attempt in an Imperial prison, Chopper comforted Ezra along with Kanan. He also follows Ezra's orders despite his grumpiness. Ahsoka Tano Before they properly met each other, Ezra only knew Ahsoka as Hera's informant, Fulcrum They first met her after they rescued Kanan Jarrus from imperial custody. Ahsoka was immediately fond of Ezra and was smiling proudly when he was the first of the ''Ghost ''crew to answer Minister Tua's cries for help and saw a little bit of herself in him when she was younger. She acted as a mentor towards the Padawan, especially when it came to some subjects of the Force. Ahsoka had trust in Ezra, up to the point where she entrusted him with looking after an Force-sensitive infant. Later, when they were on Malachor, Ahsoka knew Ezra could take care of himself when he was left alone with Darth Maul. After the former Sith announced he was going to take Ezra on as an apprentice, Ahsoka saught to protect Ezra from Maul, which the Sith Lord attempted to take to his advantage. Ahsoka later came to Ezra's rescue when he was cornered by Darth Vader and stopped him from torturing her friend. Ezra later attempted to help Ahsoka but she Forced pushed Ezra and stayed behind so Ezra, Kanan and Chopper could escape. After her supposed death, Ezra mourned her loss and blamed himself for Ahsoka's supposed demise. However, in truth, an Ezra four years into the future had saved Ahsoka from Vader's wrath in the World Between Worlds. Ahsoka later helped Ezra with the loss of Kanan and to accept that he sacrificed himself so Ezra, Hera and Sabine could live. Later, Ahsoka decided to join Sabine in finding Ezra in hopes of bringing him home. Darth Maul Ezra and Maul first encountered each other in the abandoned Sith Temple on Malachor during "Twilight of the Apprentice." It was when Ezra was separated from his companions Kanan Jarrus and Ahsoka Tano due to a cave-in that Ezra met the former sith Lord, Darth Maul. Ezra remained wary of the stranger and threatened him with his lightsaber. Maul insists he is no threat to the teenager and reveals that he is at Malachor for knowledge, just like Ezra and his friends have come here for. He agrees to help Ezra get out of the lower levels of Malachor if he shows the location of the prize that will know how to defeat the Sith: the Holocron. Neither one trusting the other, Maul told Ezra to call him "Old Master" while Ezra told him to call him "Jabba." During their conversation and way to the Sith Holocron, Ezra learned that Maul was once a force-wielder and accuses him of being a Sith. However, Maul reveals it was the Sith who took his mother and brother. Ezra empathized with the old man and revealed that he lost his parents from the Empire, as they both suffered from a loss from family members. Maul taught Ezra the Sith Code and encouraged him to embrace the dark side. In "The Holocrons of Fate," Ezra and Maul formed a Force bond with each other after they combined the Sith and the Jedi Holocrons they had. Maul mostly used their bond to his advantage by creating hallucinations and tormenting Ezra, especially in "Visions and Voices." Maul attempted to make Ezra forget his past ties with his family but the boy refused, as his loyalty to his friends came first. In "Twin Suns," Maul continued to use his bond with Ezra to his advantage and lured the boy to Tatooine to bring Obi-Wan out of hiding. However, Maul never harmed him and instead, saved him from Sand People and allowed him to leave, with Maul having a corrupted but slight fondness for Ezra. Thrawn Ezra had complete hatred for the Grand AdmiraL Thrawn due to his mistreatment of his mother figure, Hera and being responsible for the death of one of Ezra's friends, Morad Sumar, was killed. Thrawn completely underestimated Ezra, believing him to be lost without Kanan after the Jedi's death and thinking of him as nothing but a mere boy lost in a war. When they properly met face to face, Thrawn mocked Ezra and underestimated his Force abilities. Due to this, Ezra told Thrawn that he didn't deserve the artwork or Lothal. He was the primary reason for Thrawn's downfall, when the Jedi called the Purgill and had them carry him, Thrawn and the Chimeara from Lothal. Gallery Ezra Render S3.png Ezra Render S4.png Ezra s1 with Lightsaber.png Ezra s1-2.jpg Ezra S3-S4.png Ezra-bridger-s3 2236d8f8.jpeg Rebels2x20 0609.jpg Star-wars-rebels-the-lost-commanders-ezra-bridger.jpg Trivia Category:Ghost Crew members Category:Commanders Category:Lieutenants Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Star Wars Rebels Characters Category:Jedi Padawan Category:Jedi Knights Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny characters Category:Rebel Jedi Category:Thieves Category:Lothalites Category:Gold Squadron personnel Category:Jedi trainees of the Jedi Order Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic members Category:Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes Characters Category:Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions Characters